Good always defeats evil
by Enecs
Summary: This story takes place after Daryl is captured at Woodberry. Carol deals with her feelings, Daryl deals with his and his brother. In the end they might even admit their feelings for each other. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little readers this was going over and over in my head I'm also might be writing a long, long, long story and there is there may be parts from this in that just cause I like them anyway hope you enjoy it. :)**  
**P.S I'm thinking about making this a a chapter story depends where I end.**  
**DISCLAIMER:****I own nothing even if I wished I did, Sadly I don't.**  
**-Enecs **

* * *

Carol dropped to her knees as Rick walked over to her, grief on his tired features, "Carol, they... they got him, grabbed him before we even know he missing". She covered her face with her hands sobbing into them "It was to dangerous to go back, Glenn was in bad shape, Oscar dead, we didn't have enough man power, please understand". He was on his knees in front of her holding her wrists "I'm so, so, so, so sorry, if we could we would have gone back I swear". Carol pulled herself from his grasp, walking away from everyone "Carol, where are you going!" Rick called she spun around "anywhere but here", with that she left now giving a damn if a herd walker came and attacked the camp.

* * *

Daryl looked at his brother, blocking out the murderous people surrounding him, "the people have spoken" Daryl turned his head to face the Governor just as a gun was put to his temple. "What no last words Gov'na?" a smile spread across the man's face "why not". Not moving from his spot Daryl spoke "I'm from a group, we didn't come here 'cause we wanted to harm anyone, we came here lookin' for our people, who had been taken". Daryl narrowed his eyes at his brother "by that sonofabitch, if the Gov'na had just let my people go the second he found out about 'em no one would have gotten hurt". Everyone was silent, Daryl let his eyes fall on Andrea "instead he let this douche bag" he pointed at Merle "torture our people, he may be my kin, don't mean I have to like him". No one spoke, Merle just stared at him, then Andrea stood "I know this man, I was in his group they aren't bad people, I know I'm new, but, these are good people, they would never hurt anyone without a reason". Everyone's voices filled the air the Governor looked at Andrea, sadness filling his eyes "grab Andrea, throw her in a cell with the Dixon boys". Each one of them were grabbed and dragged away, Andrea screaming at the man she had obviously been screwing.

* * *

Carol walked the farthest she could go on the property, not wanting to die just wanting to get away. Rick hadn't tried to follow and for that she was grateful, however that was short lived as Beth slowly made her was towards the older woman. "Sorry about Daryl he wa-" Carol cut her off "he's not dead" Beth looked at her feet "it's that or they do what they did to Glenn, Glenn's tough but Daryl he would last a whole lot longer, he has nothing they can use against him, It's just, have you seen Glenn?" Carol shook her head "Daddy says he has a busted eye, nose, at lest four cracked ribs, a few cuts, one deepish, everything will be sore for a while, but Daryl they would do a whole lot worse, me I would rather think he his dead then, you know". Carol nodded tears in her eyes "is Maggie hurt?" Beth shook her head "she says they didn't do anything to her, just made her listen while they, hurt Glenn." Carol nodded "Rick see our, guests?" the younger girl nodded "ready to go back to the group now Carol." The older woman nodded and stood dusting herself off "lets go" Beth smiled and grabbed Carol's hand.

* * *

Daryl sat in a cage, damn people, Merle was pacing and Daryl was getting sick of watching him "Merle sit the fuck down" his brother span to face him. "You best watch your tone baby brother, it'd do you good to remember who your talking to" Daryl stood " I know who the hell I'm talking to you raciest, sorry, piece of shit." Merle clocked him in the face "Old Merle leaves and suddenly you grow a pare princess?, I've got news Darlene you still the little bitch you always been, kept now you go the will to fight." Daryl ran his tongue over all his teeth making sure they were all there, "who inspired you Darlene? officer friendly?" he chuckled "no, not him, not T, how bout that black bitch, nope can't be, not Andrea" he shot her a look. "Lori was to busy with Shane, Shane's to self centered, not a kid, could never be Ed, how about that son of a bitch's wife the tiny bitch? yeah had to be she's the only one that would ever look at ya." Daryl growled "awww look at this Darlene's got himself a bitch, ya'll compare shoes?" he looked at Andrea "how long they been fuckin' Blondie?". Without getting an answer he turned back to Daryl "what I really wanna know is why the old bitch, ya got a nice piece of ass here and you go after the old bitch." Daryl stood towering over Merle "call her a bitch again", before Merle could get the word Daryl throw all the force he could muster into his brother's face, after hearing a satisfying crack and watching as Merle fell to the ground, Daryl standing over him, the younger Dixon grabbed the older's shirt collar. "Now brother your gonna listen to me, your back and that I can live with, but if you think it's gonna be how it used to be you best check yourself, you do something I don't like your gonna listen ya got it Merlina?" Merle nodded, Daryl let go and went to sit back on his bench, "now sit the fuck still your giving be a damn headache." Daryl couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and Andrea snorted, he wonder what Carol was doing.

* * *

**So there will be another chapter sometime, anyway tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I'm quite proud. Also I scene with Merle and Daryl I felt was over do I also felt it would have to be Daryl to tame his brother not the Governor. ANYWAY**

**Fav. Review. and follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Short chapter but hope you enjoy  
-Enecs**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
Carol walked slowly walked past the others heading towards Glenn and Maggie's cell, Maggie was sitting on the floor holding onto Glenn's hand "how's he doing?" The younger woman jumped a little, then ushered Carol out "he's fine", they stood in silence, the older woman rocking foot to foot. "Are you ok" Maggie nodded Carol put her hand on her shoulder "are you sure, when you left you had on a tank top, now your wearing Glenn's shirt." Maggie looked down at the shirt "you're the first one to notice that" Carol bit her lip "did they, hurt you sweetheart?". Maggie's eyes got huge "no, no, god no, he didn't do, that, he said if I didn't take off my shirt they would cut off Glenn's hand, so I did, then he made me take off my bra, but he didn't do, that." Carol pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair, Maggie lay her head on Carol's chest "I'm sorry about Daryl, I know you guys had gotten close over the winter" the older woman couldn't help but ball her fists "we don't know he's dead, I'd appreciate if everyone would stop talking about him in the past tense." "I'm sorry, just so used to when people go missing they always end up being dead" Carol nodded "I know the filling, but remember I went missing and I'm perfectly fine, Daryl found me, if he is alive, god I hope he is alive, he will find his way back." Maggie let go, heading back to Glenn then suddenly turned around "thank you, for making me talk, also for noticing, just thank you" Carol nodded and walked off towards where Daryl slept, maybe being around his things would make her feel better.

* * *

Daryl smiled up at the Governor "what that all ya got, come on don't be a pussy" The Governor hit him again, Daryl spat out blood. "Damn that hurt like a son of a bitch, ya still a pussy, and a douche bag, don't think Andrea likes you any more" The Governor laughed "you know you're a lot tougher then you brother, maybe I should make you second in command here, that is if you tell me everything you can on your group." "Been there done that, come on hit me!" Daryl spat at him, blotches of blood staining the man's face, BAM! Daryl was out, he woke up later with Merle and Andrea standing over him, "ya okay baby brother, ya look like shit." Daryl smiled "they haven't even done anything to you and you look like shit, help me the hell up" they did as instructed and waited, then he realized they were waiting for him to talk "they wanted to know everything they could on the group even tried to bribe me, fuckin' idiots." He looked at Andrea "if they drag you out of here you don't say a damn word" she nodded "wouldn't dream of it" he nodded "good"**  
Hope you enjoyed it, I'm posting this because I don't know If I will be able to update next week ANYWAY.  
Fav. Follow. Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm so weird with updating I updated twice yesterday and now once today anyway I'm basically saying you never know when I'm going to update so follow my story. Anyway enjoy.  
****Chapter Three:**  
Carol lay on Daryl's bed in the dark looking up at the ceiling, she had been sleeping in here for a week, his smell had started to fade. She had started to lose all hope that he would return, everyone else had already given up. Carol rolled over on her side, she really missed him, she missed laughing with him, flirting, hell she even missed when they argued, anything was better then him not being here. Carol closed her eyes, God, I know it's been a while but if your still there, I just want to ask you please let Daryl be alive, I know it's selfish but I need him, please, just let him be okay I'll do anything, just help him, Amen. She wiped away a tear, then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Daryl was sitting tied to a chair yet again for the twelfth time "all you have to do is tell me, we will make you feel better, just tell me, I don't like hurting you Daryl." The Governor leaned against the wall " I. feel .like. ya. do" he paused having to take in a breath after each word, he definitely had a few broken ribs. The Governor chuckled slowly walking over to him "tell me about your group" his voice was always calm, never changing "go. to. hell" the man's fist made contact with Daryl's ribcage, he blacked out. "Daryl, Daryl come on wake up, Merle I don't know how much longer he can take this, we need to get him out of here" the voice was distant. "Damn it Blondie don't you think I know that!" they argued for a couple of moments before the door opened "Andrea follow me" Daryl knew that voice, it was the Governor. "Now hold the hell up, I'll be damned if I let ya hit a woman" the voices were getting closer "I would never hit a woman, never you know that Merle" Daryl shifted "don't touch her". Everything was normal now Daryl opened his eyes, Merle had Andrea behind him, blocking her from the Governor "Merle, just give her to me, just want to talk to her". Daryl slowly stood, the Governor grabbed for Andrea and Merle growled "touch her I'll kick your ass". Daryl stood by his brother "don't touch her, kick the shit outa me, but ya don't ever touch a woman" Daryl grabbed his brother's shoulder, The Governor laughed "okay boys, I'll go, can't keep her safe all the time, I'll just come back later". He left the alone, Merle looked at Andrea then Daryl "we need to get out of here, back to the others, get her safe, get you safe" Daryl nodded "we. need. a .plan."

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Stop writing because you suck? Tell me what you think :) I'm a big girl I can talk criticism, also sorry it is so short but I kinda throw this together at the last minute. Love you guys  
Fav. Follow. Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four you little beasties, no, okay then I promise to never do that again.  
DISCLAIMER:I own nothing, wait let me check, yep, nothing.**

* * *

******Chapter four:**  
Carol rolled over trying hard to block the crying baby out, Rick was obviously having trouble, _man has a son_ she told herself _he can take care_ for _his own kid_. She opened her eyes _he's also just lost his wife_, she sighed to herself she just wanted to sleep a little longer, why did she have to be so damn nice. Slowly Carol got up and walked down the stairs, Rick was walking back and forth rocking Judith, nearly asleep on his feet. "Rick want me to take Judith, you get some sleep?" he jumped a bit then nodded

"yeah, that'd be great, thanks" she took the baby smiling.

"Come here little one, what's the matter with you huh?" Rick chuckled then retreated to his cell, Carol looked down at the still whaling child, Sophia used to be like this, that had been the reason Ed had first hit her, for not being able to control her child.

"Shhhh, little one, quite now no reason to cry" Judith continued to cry, Carol bite her lip, she really didn't want to sing Sophia's favorite lullaby, but Judith was a lot like her daughter.

"Hush-a-bye, baby,  
The night winds are sighing,  
Go to sleep, baby,  
The crickets are crying;  
Sleep 'til the dew  
On the green grass is winking,  
Sleep 'til the morning sun,  
Wakens you blinking."

The baby stopped crying so she continued

"Warm in their woolly folds,  
Lambkins are resting,  
Soft in their swaying beds,  
Birdies are nesting;  
All through the night,  
In your cradle lie dreaming,  
'Til the bright sun  
Through the window comes streaming."

Carol smiled down at the little girl in her arms

"off in the distance,  
A hoot owl is calling,  
Into sweet dreams,  
Little babies should be falling;  
Hush-a-bye, baby,  
It's time you were sleeping,  
'Til rays of sunlight  
At morning come creeping."

The little girl smiled up at her, so she started again  
then again  
it went on and one for the rest off the night, until baby Judith finally fell asleep.

* * *

Daryl rolled over, trying his best to keep to keep his damaged rigs from hurting, it had been at lest a month, he, Merle, and Andrea had been thrown down here. As promised the Governor had come back, taken Andrea, questioned her and only that, didn't hit her are anything else just asked her questions. Daryl stared at his brother and Andrea, Merle had his arm protectively around her waist, guess you could say they had grown closer over the past month, Merle could be real charming when he wasn't on drugs. Daryl laughed to himself

"what the hell you laughing at boy?" Daryl jumped a little  
"sorry, thought ya were asleep"

"ya laugh at me while I sleep?"

"boys, shut the hell up!" Andrea rolled over to face Merle

"Sorry" they said in unison. Merle pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head, Daryl rolled onto his back again, he really, really missed Carol, her smile, the ways her eyes lit up, the way she moved. He missed her since of humor, her laugh, her flirting, god he missed the flirting, he really truly had feeling for her, hell he might even love her. Love, it was so new to him, he never saw no one in love but if he had to guess he would say that summed up how he felt about that skinny woman. He had to get out of here, get back to her, to do that they would need someone on the inside, Andrea said some guy named Milton Mamet was their best chance, unfortunately there was no way of asking for his help without putting the Governor on high alert. Nope they would have to do this on their own.

* * *

**:) Fav. Follow. Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got tired of Daryl sitting in a cage, he is not a monkey at the zoo, he is an amazing human being so I am having him brake out, course he is gonna need some help :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I still own nothing,if I did Carol and Daryl would have hooked up like a long time ago.**

* * *

**Chapter five:**** Reunited**

Daryl shot up when he heard it, a grunt of pain, then silence, Merle and Andrea were at his side in an instant. The door to their cell slowly opened and a familiar woman appeared, Andrea stood

"Michonne?" she asked quietly

the woman grunted and looked at Daryl "keep close, and quite". They followed behind her, quite as they could, it was dark outside, no one was out except the guards on the wall. It took them a few minutes but they got out safely and unseen, they walked in silence throw the woods until Michonne stopped, spinning around and drawing her sword on Merle.

"don't think I forgot about you"

Merle throw up his hands

"now hold on, I was given orders, didn't kill you did I?"

Michonne narrowed her eyes at him, sword pressed against his neck

"we were interrupted by _walkers_" he nodded

"yeah I would have killed you if we weren't interrupted, but I didn't, thought I was doing the right thing, like I said I was under orders" she snarled. Daryl stepped forward

"he's my brother, kill him, I'll kill you" she sighed and looked at Andrea who shook her head, Michonne pulled her sword away and slid it back into it's case.

"You live for now Dixon, cross me, I will not hesitate in ending you life" Merle nodded and they made their way back to the prison.

* * *

Carol stood in a tower, the new woman was missing, as was a car. It had been hours since anyone had seen her last, they thought maybe she had just slipped away to one of the cell blocks, then they saw the car was missing. Rick gave everyone a gun and they all went to their positions, not wanting to take any chances on her being part of the Governor's group. So here she stood, at the ready when the missing car came pulling up to the gate. Rick undid the chain and let the car pass, the driver side door opened and the woman stepped out, Rick yelled and hollered, she stood her ground waiting till he was finished. Then pointed inside the car, Rick took a step back then looked up at Carol meeting her eyes. He did a gesture with his hand telling her to come down, slowly she made her way toward him.  
When she got there everyone one else was already gathered around, then she saw him, Daryl. The woman he gone out and gotten Daryl, Carol could feel the tears treating to fall.

"Daryl?" he smiled at her, and she broke down throwing herself onto him, not really caring if he wanted it or not. She needed to hug him, needed to fell him, make sure he was real

"your really here" she sobbed

"I'm really here" he pulled her closer to him, she looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Told ya I'd always come back" he told her softly, wiping her tears away with his thumb, Carol grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to meet hers, he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

She heard giggling behind her and Glenn mutter "about time", Daryl lifted his hand and flipped Glenn off. Carol smiled against his lips, and slowly pulled away, she had just kissed Daryl Dixon, she could help the giggle that escaped her lips, he smiled down at her and kissed her again, not really giving a damn about the people surrounding them.

* * *

**So what did Y'all think, sorry I updated so late, didn't really know what to write, I was so sick of Daryl being caged up, so I busted him out. I really liked the ending to this chapter, couldn't stop my smiling. This isn't the end of my story, oh no, we still have a certain Governor to deal with, and prisons as well****, but I'm not really worried, Tyresse seems like a cool guy, looks like he can keep his people in line. ANYWAY!  
Fav. Follow. Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So didn't really know what to write, I tried, but it may suck :( sorry if you don't like it, i'm running out of ideas, and I just can't think of anything I may need a break, so don't freak if I don't update tomorrow or all of next week.**

* * *

**Chapter six:**  
Hershel checked Daryl over, said he had a few cracked rips maybe broken, but they were healing up nicely, and he needed to take it easy for a couple of weeks, no heaving lifting. Carol stood in the door way biting her lip, waiting for Hershel to finish she could tell Daryl wasn't listening, he was to busy in his own little world.

'So he's fine?" Carol asked, the old man looked at her and nodded giving her a smile

"your free to do whatever you want with him, as long as there is no heavy lifting involved, but you don't look like you weigh that much." Carol blushed and Hershel laughed "I'm only teasing, I'll give you two time alone, just remember this is my cell" she playfully smacked him as he left. Daryl looked up and gave her a small smile, which still caused her heart to skip a beat.

"You ok? She asked, he looked at her and nodded

"yeah, are you?" she looked at him confused

"why would I not be all right, you're the one who was a prisoner" he just stared at her, she shifted from foot to foot, he looked down at the ground.

"I missed you" he said it so quietly she thought she had hallucinated it, slowly he looked at her biting his lip

"missed you to" she grabbed his hand, and he stared at it

"your back now, that's all that matters" she kissed the top of his head, and he pulled her into a hug. He must have really missed her, this was the most contact he had ever had with her since, well forever.

* * *

Daryl leaned against a wall staring at their 'guests', the leader of their group sat staring at him.  
"Y'all from a bigger group?" the man who Rick had identified as Tyrese shook his head

"no, we were bigger, then we got overrun, some got bite, some torn apart, couldn't even put our people down." Daryl frowned "we had to flee, been on the road ever since, we were lookin' for a place to hold up in, that was when we had ten people, now we have four." Daryl nodded then left to find Rick

"I say they are good to come out, keep a guard on 'em, don't let 'em have weapons, lock 'em in their cells at night, lest till we can trust 'em" Rick nodded

"yeah, ok, thanks" Daryl nodded and went out to go walk the fence, he needed some fresh air. Daryl squinted against the sun as she stepped outside, Carol was laying on the ground staring up at the sky. He smiled to himself, he was back and now she was his, Daryl made his was over to her and flopped down at her side "hey" she smiled at him.

"Hey yourself" he turned his head to look at her, she was so damn beautiful

"what you staring at?" he bit his lip

"you" she laughed

"should have kissed you a long time ago, you a lot more ballsy now" he smiled

"yeah guess I am" he loved watching her smile, loved seeing that little twinkle in her eye. "Guess if I'm so ballsy ya won't mind if I do this" he lend in to kiss her which she returned

"y'all like a pair of high school kids" Daryl propped himself up on his elbows, Carol doing the same.

"Ya really know how to kill a mood Merle" Daryl grumbled, Merle stuck his tongue out at him

"Didn't have nothing to do, no one wants to be near me, Andrea is with Michonne, got nothing to do, so I thought I would come spend some time with my baby brother and his woman" Merle flopped down next to Daryl.

"I have a name" Carol said, Merle scuffed, Daryl elbowed him

"remember our talk, best check yourself" Merle narrowed his eyes at Daryl. then turned to Carol, Daryl could see gears turning in Merle's head, Daryl swore smoke was about to start coming out of his ears.

"I'm sorry, Carol?" he said it not really sure it was her name, she laughed

"yeah it's Carol" she got up "see you Daryl I'm going to go check on Judith"

"lil ass kicker?" he didn't like the name Judith, thought it was stupid

"yes, lil ass kicker, Carl picked out the name" figures, he thought.  
"Later?" Daryl asked, Carol nodded and smiled

"later" she said, with that she left

"I can see why you go for her brother, she's got a nice ass" Merle said as he watched Carol go

"look at her ass again ya gonna wish you'd stayed back at Woodburry" Daryl narrowed his eyes at his brother, Merle nodded turning his attention to the sky, Daryl did the same, he smiled to himself, his woman did have a nice ass, and it was all his.

* * *

**So this chapter kinda sucks I know, just running low and creative ideas, next chapter might deal with the Governor, I don't know, this was kinda a filler in chapter. ANYWAY!  
Fav. Follow. Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**BAM! I got an Idea, this is short but, I like it decided I should post it before the writers block comes back. :)**  
**Chapter seven****:**  
The people of Woodburry had started to fear him this the Governor knew, he could understand why. Between the eye patch he now wore and his new attitude because of the death his beloved Penny, he understood the fear, he also understood it was all because of that bitch Michenne. He vowed you make her pay, and to do that, his people would have to learn to fight, everyone man, woman, and child. They would take the prison and settle there, in this new world they had to adapt to survive not live in the past, there was no room for block parties in this new world that the Governor now knew. His people would adapt or die, there would be no room for weaklings in his group.

* * *

Merle watched Andrea chat, why'd that damn woman have make his head all weird, course it wasn't her fault she was so damn amazing, fuckin' woman messin' with his mind. He don't care about no one but his kin, but being locked up in a cell with her made him, feel. Hell he didn't know what to call it, guess you could say he liked her, didn't mean he'd tell her, Dixon's don't say shit like that, ain't in their nature. She looked up at him and did a little smile, he felt his heart skip a beat, damn woman, with her damn dark woman magic, the one young blonde, what was her name, something with a B looked from Andrea to Merle then back to Andrea. She stood and slowly inched toward Merle, Glenn's girl looked after the blond, eyes huge. The blonde stood in front of Merle she extended her hand

"Beth Greene" he looked confused, she understood why "your Daryl's brother, you may have had bad days, may have tortured my future brother in-law, but Andrea seems to like you, so I will give you a chance." Beth extended her hand again, Merle took it and gave it a shake, not really liking the contact, he glanced over at Andrea to see she was smiling, a full honest to god smile. He like seeing her smile, and knowing it had something to do with it.

* * *

The Governor stood in front of his people, everyone one was whispering and gossiping. "Attention, today marks the first day we adapt, you people are weak, soft, there is no room for you in this new world, we were attacked and over half of you were running for your life, the few who fought can barley shoot, you are not prepared for any attack." He listened to the peacefulness of the quite "Everyone of you would die if bitters were to overrun the place, you are all going to train, get tough, every man, woman, and child." People gasped "this is not an option, this is an order, those who didn't like it can leave, you will get nothing, no food, no cars, or guns, nothing but the things you own." He waited for someone to take him up on his offer, no one did, he smiled "see non of you are even strong enough to try and take the outside world on your own, training starts in an hour, everyone will be there, you will all train, and when I think we are ready we're moving to the prison, that is after we take of the group already living there." He smiled to himself as he left, this is the way things get done, no more Mr. nice guy, it's time for the man with and iron fist, it's time for the Governor.

* * *

**DON DON DONNNNNNNNNNNNN! The Governor seems to have lost every bit of humanity he had left, what will happen next? I honestly don't know. ANYWAY!  
Fav. Follow. Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for updating late, but I couldn't think of anything but it's here and it's really not very good but it's setting a few things up.**

* * *

******Chapter eight:**  
Daryl slowly opened his eyes, his arm was still around Carol's waist, he kissed the back of her neck, and she rolled over to face him.

"Daryl, you should be sleeping, we barely slept last night" Carol's head was on his chest

"I know that, pretty sure everyone else does to, your very loud" she smacked his arm.

"It's not my fault, it's yours" she smiled, and he couldn't help but return it, her smile was just so contagious.

"We really should get up" she nodded in agreement

"yeah we should" her eyes closed "to much work" she said as she rolled back over, Daryl chuckled and pulled on his pants and shirt, making sure to kiss her head before he left. Maggie and Glenn were snickering on the stairs, Daryl came and sat down next to Glenn.

"What the hell y'all laughing at" Glenn looked at Maggie and they both laughed, leaning on each other for support. Glenn sucked in a deep breath of air, his face was red from laughing to much

"you and Carol sounded like you had fun last night!" he coughed it out still trying to suck in enough air. Daryl smirked

"if I was you I wouldn't be talkin', we all know y'all do it in the watch tower" they stopped laughing and looked at him in horror. He smirked and got up to find Rick, wanted to know what cells the prisoners would be staying in, keep a close eye on 'em.

Rick nodded and pointed toward the prisoners

"time to let them out, they will take the two cells by the stairs" Daryl nodded and followed Rick, it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

His people learned quick, they would be able to head out soon, take the prison, they out numbered them small group living inside by at least forty. He smiled as he watched his people train, they would win this battle, they would win.

* * *

Daryl watched the new people, not giving a damn if it wasn't his job to watch 'em, he had people to protect. He quickly stole a look at Carol who was sitting with Beth, rocking lil' ass kicker, he had her to protect. He turned his attention back to the new group standing by their cells.

"what you doing baby brother?" Merle stood in front of him

"watching, them" he gestured towards the people, Merle looked over at them

"they look harmless enough, plus officer friendly has 'em, need your help." Daryl stared at him, Merle, his brother needed his help, he almost laughed

"what the hell ya need my help for?" Merle sat down next to him

"need to get these damn people to trust me" he said it so low Daryl had to strain to hear it.

"Ya want them to like ya, when the fuck that happen?" he couldn't help but laugh

"shut the hell up boy." Merle's voice was horse Daryl looked at him then back the others

"why ya want 'em to trust ya?" Merle liked his lips

"Andrea she likes talkin'" Daryl nodded, he knew what this was about but he wanted Merle to say it.

"Yeah women like to talk so?" his brother huffed

"when I'm around no one wants to talk, but I don't want to leave Andrea alone" he said it as fast as he could possibly could and Daryl chuckled

"ya just have to give the people some time, or save someone's life, that always seems to work" he gave his brother a smile. Merle stood and left, Daryl turned back to the new people, smiling to himself, 'bout time Merle found someone to someone to settle down with, Andrea will do him good. Already has.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER:**  
Daryl kissed Carol's belly, they had learned about the baby a month after he got back, Hershel guessed she was around three months now, her bump seemed to get bigger everyday. He kissed it again, she giggled and he looked up at her giving her a huge smile. She returned it and Daryl moved to sit next to her kissing her head, everything was perfect, he had everything he could possibly want, a little rag-tag family, which now included Merle and Tyrese's group, and a small family of his own. Carol leaned her head on his shoulder

"love you Daryl" she looked up at him holding he belly

"love ya woman" she smiled at him and he kissed her, never would doing that get old, it felt like the first time every time he did it.

* * *

The Governor looked at the sweaty faces of his people, these were the strong ones, the ones who stayed when things got tough, these are the ones that would follow his every command.

"It's been a tough five months, but you all survived, now it's time to move out, time to take our new home" they cheered throwing their guns in the air, some may have left, but he still had forty people, and that beat out twelve by a long shot. "Lets move out!" they all left marching in a single file The Governor in the lead.

* * *

**SOOOOO... that's this chapter sorry for the chapter being so short also for not updating for three days. ANYWAY  
Fav. Follow. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's really really really short but, ya know I'll just end up updating later.**

* * *

******Chapter nine**:  
Daryl stood looking throw the fence at a blond holding something in a bundle and an older man. Walkers were making their way toward them, the man pulled the girl in front of him, then whispered something in her ear, Daryl looked back at Carl "Got to let 'um in, go get your dad" the boy ran off. Daryl pulled to keys from his belt, then looked up at the man "don't pull nothin'" the man nodded. When the gate opened they both ran inside and Daryl pulled the gate shut making sure to lock it, then returned the keys to their place.

"Thank you" it was the girl that spoke, she had the bundle closer to her chest, Daryl nodded and waited for Rick who was already halfway there.

"You let them in!" Rick was now standing in front of him

"would ya rather I let the geeks 'ave 'em?" Daryl said it in a hiss and Rick backed off, "plus" Daryl continued "they said they had something we would want to hear". Rick nodded and turned to face the man

"what is it?" the man looked between Rick to Daryl

"the Governors coming, please don't make us leave, we only left a few days ago, we had a little trouble finding this place, didn't have a car" the man's voice was pleading. "Please, me and my daughter we ain't fighters, we can't survive on our own, but we also can't just follow someone into a blood bath, we were safe before the Governor lost it, now, it's war, and his rage is pointed at your group, please let us stay with you, told you something that could save your lives, please". Rick nodded

"yeah you can stay, but your gonna answer every question we have" he looked at Daryl who slowly nodded, if Rick planned on staying here to fight some crazy man Daryl sure as hell wasn't, didn't care how much everyone liked this place, he wasn't about to lose the only family he had ever had over somewhere safe. There was more then just one prison in the world.

* * *

Carol was the one who was to watch the girl, and to be honest she didn't mind, course technically she wasn't watching the girl alone, Maggie was with her, or watching from a distance. The girl, had addressed herself as Tiffany was quite, her baby on the other hand was loud, not to loud, but liked to be known, she had addressed him as Toby.

"Is that man you showed up with the father?" Carol found herself asking, Tiffany chuckled

"no, Tom is my dad, Toby's dad has been gone a long while" a flash of sadness crossed her features, then disappeared she looked down at her baby and spoke "poor little guy never even got to meet his father". Carol frowned

"what was his father's name?" Tiffany looked up at her

"Randall" she said with a smile, Carol's blood ran cold, she licked her lips, can't be the same Randall that's impossible, course it is a very small world now

"how did he, die?", Maggie was now standing by Carol

"he was with a scouting party, they got attacked while out, by another group, they just left him, said walkers were everywhere, never saw him again, presumed he was dead". Carol nodded, she looked at Maggie then at Tiffany

"I need some air, I'm sorry, Maggie will take care of you" both of them nodded and Carol ran off to find Daryl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter will more that likely be from the point of view of Merle and Daryl about their women and needing to keep them safe from the Governor.**

* * *

**Chapter ten:**  
Carol made her way as fast as she could to the watch tower, Daryl and Merle were both on watch, she know the older Dixon would bitch and moan. At the moment she didn't care, Daryl needed to know this, plus she felt like Merle was starting to like her. In his own special way of course, Carol made he way up the stairs, which was becoming more and more difficult to do, didn't help the baby was kicking up a storm. By the time she got to the door it had have been at least five minutes, she opened up the door, rubbing her belly, hoping it would make the baby ease up.

"God damn it woman, how is my baby brother supposed to get anything done if your always showing up and dragging him off about that damn baby!" She didn't even have to look up to know it was Merle

"Daryl, we might have a problem with the new people" he raised his eyebrows.

"What would that problem be, did they say somethin' to you?" Daryl stood in front of her rubbing her shoulders, Merle huffed and turned back to look at the fence, muttering something under his breath.

"No they didn't to any thing like that…do you remember Randall?" He nodded "the woman, she has a baby…." it clicked in his head

"the baby's Randall's?" Carol nodded, Merle turned to look at them

"Randall, that name sounds damn familiar, from Woodburry?" Carol nodded

"yeah, I think at least, the woman said they were together and she's from Woodburry, so….." Merle grunted, then scratched his chin, eyes squinted, a face Daryl to made when he was trying to remember something. The baby kicked again and Carol continued to rub it

"baby kickin' again?" Daryl laid his hand on her stomach "this boy is gonna be one bad ass, I'm tellin' ya, he gonna be a tough one" Carol chuckled

"you decided it's a boy?"

"hell yeah I have, need some back up, ya to damn bossy" she playfully smack his arm, the she noticed Merle watching them, well more like Daryl's hand on her baby bump.

"Merle you wanna to feel?" he shook his head

"why the hell would I want to fell that damn brat kickin'?" She could tell from the look in his eyes he really wanted to, just didn't know how to go along doing it

"come on Merle, humor me, get the hell over here before this child decides to stop" Daryl eyed he not sure what she was up to, she just smiled at him. Merle huffed

"fine woman, if it gets you off my fuckin' back" he inched towards her and carefully putting his hand on her belly, he tried to hide it, but she saw the small smile that spread across his lips and she was sure Daryl had to. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Merle let go and stepped back

"remember who Randall was, trained him m'self, wasn't all that bright, nice kid none the less, just tried to please everyone, how'd he die?" Daryl was the one who told him, Carol slowly made her way towards the door

"Daryl I'm going to tell Rick now" he nodded and she headed back down the stairs, glade the baby had finally calmed down.

* * *

Merle wanted to pretend he didn't care about that kid growing inside his… what ever the hell she was to him now, but he did, and he know Carol know it to, everyone else was oblivious, least that's what he hoped. Maybe that was why he didn't really care about her and Daryl's relationship, because she can see things others can't, guess with a past like hers she had to know how to read people. Still he just felt like she was part of the family, felt like she belonged for a long time even before Daryl gave a damn, he was just to high to notice it before.


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS! Here is y'all's Christmas present! **

* * *

**Chapter eleven:**  
Daryl walked into cell block C Merle right behind him, they had just gotten off watch and Tyrese had told them Rick needed to speak with them before taking over.

"Daryl, Merle need to talk to y'all" Rick was leaning against the wall closest to the door, he made a gesture with his hand and started towards the perch, they followed.

"This 'bout the Governor?" Merle's voice was a little horse, he cleared it

"yeah" Rick ran his hand throw his hair

"Rick gotta let ya know, if we goin' to war… I can find another damn prison, ain't about to lose everything I got". They both looked at Daryl

"for once I agree with my brother, I ain't got a lot to lose like Daryl, but I ain't about to lose Andrea, y'all know she will want ta stay an' fight." Rick nodded

"we aren't staying, if this is true, we're out numbered, we can find another prison, my main priority is keeping everyone alive" Merle sighed

"and this place was just startin' to grow on me." Rick chuckled

"sorry brother, I'm gonna need both of your guys help telling everyone, they were all starting to like this place" Daryl nodded

"when we gonna tell 'em?" Rick sighed

"sometime today, that's when we have to head out, can't stay here any longer." Daryl looked over the railing

"Rick, ya know where Carol is?" he nodded

"yeah think she is visiting T and Lori" his voice cracked at his wife's name "we can…..meet back in an hour or something, got to think of what to tell everyone." The men all went their separate ways, Carol was sitting on the ground in front of T's grave, he could tell by the ways her shoulders raised and fell that she was crying. Her hand was moving up and down her stomach it reminded him of when they had first found out about the baby.

*FLASH BACK*  
_Carol had fainted earlier that day, good old Doc said he would check he over so Daryl went out to hunt with Merle. When he got back he could she her sitting by the graves Merle mumbled something about going and checking on Andrea then ran off. Daryl made his way to her, he could tell she was crying and he slowed, never in his life had he done good with a crying woman, most of the time he was the reason they cried. It was one of his weaknesses, couldn't stand to see a woman cry, 'specialy not Carol_

_"ya alright?" she wiped her eyes, still not looking at him "ya….wanna be…..alone?" she shook her head. _

_"No, I don't want to be alone, T always listened when I needed him, you're my best friend, but there were some things I couldn't talk to you about, T was always there for me." Daryl shifted from one foot to another "I came out here because I need to talk to him, but….he can't answer back, he can't tell me what to do" she let out a dry sob. He couldn't take it any more, he dropped to his knees behind her and pulled her into him _

_"please don't cry Carol, can't take it when you cry" she nodded. _

_"I sorry it's ju-" he put his hand over her mouth _

_"anythin' you have ta say, I'll listen, I wont be as good as Dog, but I'll try, just please, ya have ta trust me to help." She let out another dry sob _

_"promise you wont run, promise me" she grabbed his shirt, he pulled her back so he could look in her eyes_

_"I promise I will never run from you." _

_"Daryl, I'm pregnant"_  
*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Carol what's wrong?" she looked at him, not even trying to wipe the tears in her eyes away

"we have to leave, don't we?, we have to leave behind T and Lori just like we left my baby girl and Dale." He slowly nodded and she burst into tears

"Carol baby, please don't cry" he picked her up and sat her in his lap so he could rock her, she leaned her head on his chest grabbing his shirt

"the Governor will move in, and T and Lori will have to deal with him, he could to what ever he want's with them, and they can't do a thing about it." he pulled her closer

"maybe we could try to go back to the farm, it's bond to have cleared out a little by now right?, maybe you could tell Sophia and Dale about the baby, yeah, and Lori and T they will be fine, the Governor wouldn't take time to dig them up, we'll even take the crosses down." She nodded still sobbing

"I thought we had finally found somewhere safe, somewhere for everyone to get comfy in" he nodded

"yeah me to, guess we just forgot how bad people could be" she shook her head

"I've never forgotten, and I know you haven't either Daryl, we just got to comfortable, we got sloppy, there is nowhere safe anymore, never will be." His heart nearly broke, she was giving up hope, they had to find somewhere safe, she needed to have faith, he needed her to have it.

* * *

Merle walked into the cell Merle shared with Andrea, she looked up

"Merle are we going to fight, is that what Rick wanted to talk to you about?" he shook his head

"naw, we gonna leave, they out number us and they been trainin', we ain't got no fuckin' chance they blow throw" she nodded, he could see she was sad.

"Bring ya ass over 'ere suger lips" she smiled and got up grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips to meet hers, "I'll keep ya safe, ya mine now, ain't gonna let anythin' 'appen ta ya, I'd rather cut off my hand then have somethin' 'appen to ya, and that shit's painful." She smiled

"I know Merle, just, I finally felt safe, I guess there are always other prisons" he nodded and brought her lips back to meet his, he would keep her safe, even if I meant losing his life.

* * *

**I felt this would be a wise decision on Rick's part, I mean they be good, but they ain't be that good!:) ALSO thanks for all the awesome reviews! love you guys!  
FAV. FOLLOW. REVIEW!**


	12. Squishy AKA chapter 12

**So you all are just so nice to me, getting me all big headed :), seriously it's about to pop! Here ya go chapter twelve it feels like it's very boring, I hate filler in chapters, I think I'll name it squishy!**

**"Come here squishy, come here, come to momma!"**

**Seriously I'm going to do that, people who don't read this will be all**

**"WTF!, naming a chapter squishy is kinda random!" I will laugh so hard if someone says that in a comment!**

**ANYWAY! Back to you squishy!**

* * *

**Chapter twelve:**  
Carol looked out the window of her old station wagon (well Ed's old station wagon, she never liked it) listening to the sounds of clanking cans and Daryl's bike, if she wasn't so big she would be on it with him. Merle had decided he no longer needed the bike (because he only had one hand) and it was more well suited to Daryl, so now the bike was officially his. Toby and Judith cooed at each other while Carl and Tiffany talked beside her, Tom in the front with Rick, Rick had allowed the newest members of their family to well….become part of the family. It might had been because of the short time they had to get to know them (because of the Governor and all), or the fact they were both very kind but everyone had taken a liking to the to. Even Merle, not that he said so of course, Carol could just tell, she let her mind wonder back to the woman next to her, Tiffany, she really did like the woman, it killed her to keep such a terrible secret from her. Carol looked out the back window, they had to grab a couple of cars before they headed out seeing as how they have twenty members now each car was following behind the next. It was funny how their little family seemed to keep growing, she smiled when she felt the baby kick, Daryl was right this baby was going to be tough. However there was no way it was gong to be a boy, a mother just knows, she smiled on to herself as she looked out the window again, they would get throw this, they had to.

* * *

Merle sat in the front of the van Andrea was driving, Tyreese, Sasha (Tyreese's sister), Allen (member of Tyreese's group), Ben (teenage son to Allen) Beth, and Hershel in the back. Beth was snuggled up next to Ben who ignored the death glare the doc was giving him, apparently Merle had missed something there. Hershel used to be fine with the new couple, now he looked pissed, Merle looked at Andrea she looked so tired, they had been on the road at lest four hours, soon Rick would pull them over and they would settle for the night, he'd just have to find a way to entertain her tell then.

* * *

Daryl flagged down Rick's car, they would have to stop for the night, the sun was setting and they couldn't risk driving at night, they had learned that from last time. They found a small park and quickly sat up camp Merle and Daryl taking first watch.

"How's Carol holdin' up" Merle asked while looking the tree line over

"fine, Andrea?"

"she's, good" Daryl could tell there was something else Merle wanted to say

"Christ Merle just spit it out" the older Dixon sighed, still refusing to look at his brother

"what ya gonna name the kid?" Daryl laughed

"what?" Merle sighed and looked at him

"what ya gonna name my damn nephew or god forbid niece?"  
"I don't know, Carol said I could pick the name if it's a boy" Merle narrowed his eyes at him

"what were ya thinkin'?" Daryl shrugged

"Tomas, after grandpa, Tommy while he's young, Tom when he gets older." Merle nodded

"yeah that name will do, ya know what Carol wants to name it is it's a girl?" Daryl nodded and gave a small smile

"Hope, or Faith, somethin' like that, hope because a kid's something good in a world full of bad, and Faith because that was the name of the aunt she had who died tryin' to help her out of he marriage to Ed, he pushed the damn woman down the stairs, made Carol say she fell." Merle nodded

"yeah those name will do to Tomas Dixon, Hope Dixon, Faith Dixon, they all work" Daryl nodded, pretending to scan the tree line he looked down at his and Carol's tent, in less then an hour he could go down and curl up next to her. Just as soon as Rick and Tyreese got their asses up.

* * *

Carol could never sleep without Daryl by her, not that she didn't try, lord did she try, but she would always be awoken by some type of nightmare, Daryl made them disappear. He should be off any minute, then she could get some sleep, the baby needed her to sleep, especially since it could come any day, Carol couldn't help be sad, Sophia always wanted a sibling, now she never would have one. No that wasn't true, her baby would be looking down on her with everyone else she had lost, Sophia would help her raise this child. She rolled over when she heard the ripper, expecting to see Daryl she was surprised when it was Beth.

"I'm sorry Carol, did I wake you?" the girl's voice was soft Carol shook her head

"no sweetie I was already awake, what's up?" the girl sat down on Daryl's side of the bed

"daddy doesn't like Ben anymore" she hung her head.

"Why is that Beth?, I've notice the stink eye Hershel's been giving the poor kid, never did that to Glenn" Beth lay her head on Carol shoulder  
"Daddy walked in on me and Ben" she covered her face, Carol's mouth fell open

"walked in on as, you two where…..really?" Beth nodded

"I really like him, it was the first time we ever tried, we thought everyone was asleep." Carol nodded then pulled the girl back so she could look in her eyes

"sweetie if you really do like him you'll tell your dad to lay off, he wont like it but he will come around, your seventeen for Christ sake, can't be his little angle forever." Beth smiled at her

"thank you" Carol smiled back at her, someone cleared their throat outside, the younger woman went beat red. She shoot out of the tent heading to the one she shared with he father, Daryl climbed in.

"What was that all about?" he asked while taking off his crossbow

"nothing just girl stuff, come one lay down" she patted the bag beside her he flopped down and throw and arm over her.

"I'm fine with her 'girl stuff' as long as it doesn't keep me up, in other words, her and her damn boy toy better keep it down" Carol giggled and kissed his arm, they both fell asleep at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

**GUESS WHAT TIME IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :{D - do you like my mustache?!**

* * *

Carol woke up and felt it, the small contractions, she'd been throw false alarms twice with this pregnancy, she wasn't about to get Hershel. Then they grew, got worse, she sat up in bed, "God not now, the baby can't come now" she looked over to where Daryl should be, "damn it, if I go throw this alone I will kill his redneck ass!." Course she know he would most likely show up by the time she could start pushing. Gingerly Carol got up and stepped out of her tent, everyone was jumping around doing there own thing, no one noticed her. "HEY!" she screamed it at the top of her lungs, everyone looked up at her confusion in their eyes, she pointed to her stomach "this is not a false alarm." Everyone jumped to action Hershel leading he back into her tent, Maggie grabbing her skirt and helping her into it.

"Hey Carol" The younger woman gave her a smile

"Maggie sweet heart would you mind bringing Rick in here, for get a second" she nodded and opened the flap of the tent

"Rick!" he appeared in the doorway

"hey there Carol, how you doing?" he smiled down at her.

"Rick be a dear and come sit next to me so I can talk to you" he nodded and come down next to her, she smiled then grabbed the front of his shirt

"GET ME DARYL DIXON RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" he nodded and scrambled out the tent

"yeah Carol I'm going to go find him, can't have gone far." Maggie started laughing, Hershel smacked her

"has your water broken, how far apart of the contractions Carol?" she sucked in a deep breath

"no and every minute, I think, times going very, very fast, God this hurts worse then I remember" Maggie grabbed her hand.

"Just squeeze when it starts to hurt" Carol nodded, another wave hit and she squeezed, Maggie let out a yelp "ok, good, just remember, I like my hand, this is my favorite hand, so I would really like for it to come out alive, please." Carol let out a low growl "or not, you know do whatever you want, you are the woman of lets say, the next three hours" Carol rolled her eyes.

* * *

Daryl slowly approached the deer, he hadn't seen a buck in months, he took in a deep breath slowly letting it out and pulled the trigger

"DARYL!" he jumped hitting the end of his arrow causing it to go off track. "Daryl on thank God…." Rick gulped in air "I thought I would have to go back empty handed, she would have killed me" Daryl pulled his arrow out of a nearby tree. "Daryl you have to come with me now, forget about the food, Carol's in labor" those were the only words he had to say, Daryl took off towards camp. Rick was right behind him, they broke throw the tree line and he ran full force to his tent. Carol was laying dawn, her face molded with pain, Maggie's doing the same for some reason. She let go of Maggie's hand and opened her eyes

"where the hell have you been!" Carol let out a panted breath, Daryl moved to her side grabbing her hand, she grabbed his chin "pass out on me Dixon you're a dead man" all he could do was nod. Maggie moved beside her Father to help him Hershel smiled at him

"sorry son, this is going to take a while, Maggie tell Rick he needs to find someplace right now to go right after this baby is born, I have a feeling a lot of walkers are going to be drawn here. Daryl help me move her to the back of the van, we need to be ready to move in a hurry" Maggie ran out and Daryl picked Carol up moving her across the grass to the vehicles. Tyreese and Michonne opened the back doors of the van, Daryl gently sat her on the floor. Hershel came in behind him with a few pillows.

"Okay, Carol how we doing?" she shoot the old man a look

"oh I'm just fine, only giving child birth in the back of a fucking van!" he laughed, how he could laugh Daryl had no Idea, he was terrified.

"how far apart are the contractions?" she sucked breath in and out holding onto Daryl's hand for dear life

"every forty seconds, I think" Hershel smiled

"good, good" the man's smile got bigger "Carol, your water just broke, this baby is coming, it's still going to take a while, just not as long as I thought." Carol nodded grabbing Daryl's hand tighter, he was starting to lose feeling.

**Two hours later:**  
They had to move around an hour ago, much like Hershel guessed walkers were drawn to the sound of Carol's screaming, now they were inside a stone house, in the middle of the woods.

"Come on Carol, one last big push, it's almost out, one more push" Daryl now sat behind her whispering words of reassurance in her ear, he was glade no one but the doc and Maggie could be in this room, didn't want no one seeing him like this.

"Carol Daryl's right on this one, one more push should do it" Hershel looked up at her "one more push" she let out a scream

"fuck this hurts!" one last push, then the room was filled with wailing, Daryl let out a small laugh and kissed the top of Carol's head

"It's a healthy baby girl" Hershel looked up at them tears in her eyes "and she's beautiful", he handed the now wrapped bundle to it's awaiting mother, Daryl let out a choked sob as he looked over Carol's shoulder. Their daughter was beautiful, he looked up at Hershel, tears streaming from his eyes, he didn't really care if he was showing weakness, he had daughter, a wonderful daughter and a woman. He had something he thought he would never get he had a family. There was a tap at the door and the head of Merle popped in

"everyone alive back 'ere, the screamin' stopped and I don't know what that kid is yet" Daryl laughed and kissed Carol's head again. "So ya gonna tell me so I can bring new to the others?" Daryl cleared his throat

"it's a girl" Merle sighed

"Damn it, wanted it ta be a boy, guess I can live with a girl, ya name it yet?" Carol nodded

"Faith Maryanne Dixon" Daryl's breath hitched, Carol looked back at him "is it alright is we use your mother's name?" he slowly nodded and looked over at Merle. His brother walked across the room and pulled Carol into a hug

"ya did good woman, glad ta call ya a Dixon, I'm gonna tell everyone they can come meet the new member, hold tight sis" Merle left momentarily to go get everyone. Carol smiled back at Daryl

"take your daughter and go show everyone her, and play nice, don't think I can take everyone being around me right now" he nodded and took his daughter in his arm, then went to the, locked it then walked back to Carol

"now no one can come in 'cept the good old doctor and Maggie" she nodded and smiled at him, he went to sit by her still holding the baby in his arms "love ya Carol" she kissed him

"love you to Daryl."

* * *

**So I think this is where I'm going to end it, might write another story about after this maybe five years in the future after they settle down again.** **Thank you all for being amazing, sadly I must say this is the end :( but it's okay I'll find something else to do!**


End file.
